worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Galactic Wildlife
Bragulan Star Empire Radroaches *Bragule (origin) The radroach is an insect with a similar level of radiation sensitivity to Terran cockroaches. These creatures evolved unnaturally in the radioactive wastes of Bragule, and their mating seasons coincide with incidences of hard radiation spikes. During the mating season, males emit a green bioluminescent glow to signal their virility to fertile females. They lay their eggs in irradiated areas, where fertilization and larva maturation are dependent on lingering radiation. Radroaches are used by Bragulan factory workers much like how canaries were used by miners on old Earth. When the radroaches glow, it confirms the presence of lingering radiation, and when they start withering and dying, Bragulan workers take it as a sign of caution, as radiation levels might be beyond the approved exposure limit. Steelcotton *Vorukta (origin) Steelcotton is a strange metallic pseudoplant of purportedly unnatural and proto-paleonanotechnological or at least non-carbon-based origin. It is best described as an (un)naturally grown barbed wire that is harvested for rather obvious applications. Steelcotton can thrive in almost any climatic condition, provided that enough trace minerals and metals exist in the soil. There are multiple strains of steelcotton differentiated by their thorns; the most common strains have simple barb-like thorns, while others have flat razor blades sporting serrations allowing one to identify the plant's age. While known to the Bragulans for many centuries, steelcotton was first discovered by humanity when Solarian POWs during the First Bragulan War were sent to pick the steelcotton fields of their new homes in the bragulags. When growing steelcotton, it is standard procedure to fertilize the soil with iron filings or any other powderized metal and irrigate the fields with petrochemicals to ensure a bountiful harvest. To improve productivity, plantation owners mix anaesthetics into the crop sprays, as steelcotton must be painstakingly picked by hand because they tend to wreck the insides of any mechanical harvesters. Centrality Stormduck A predatory bird native to the tropics of one of the Centralist core worlds, this highly water-resistant avian prefers to stalk other birds for prolonged periods, then wait for the chaotic winds and heavy rains of an intense storm to actually catch them, when they are unable to fly away. The stormduck is a slow but determined flyer, and can navigate almost anything short of hurricane-force winds. Veldtchomper The veldtchomper is a species of vicious yet passive-aggressive predator native to one of the Centrality's core worlds. It is known for a nasty habit of lying concealed in tall grass, then leaping up and biting one's leg off. The veldtchompers' conduct led to an unique fashion sense for humans on its native planet: many have taken to wearing shin armor to deter its attacks. This has proven ineffective at deterring the veldtchomper, but very effective at placing them in urgent need of dental surgery. Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya Fauna of the Risea Sector Fauna of Gorasnaya ''Witwenmacher'' The Witwenmacher (German: Widowmaker) is a massive pseudoarachnid creature distantly related to the Leichenmacher of Tyrus. The common ancestor of the Witwenmacher and Leichenmacher was used as a beast of burden by the Chimaeran/Locust precursor race; the Shu'ulathoi bioweapon that mutated the Gorasnaya precursors into the Chimaerans also mutated the ancestral Widowmakers into their current form. Unlike the Corpsemakers, which remained domesticated, the Widowmakers turned feral, and large numbers of them escaped into the wilds of Gorasnaya. Rampaging Widowmakers wreaked havoc on the Belkan settlements on Gorasnaya, hence the Witwenmacher appellation given to them by the colonists. Fauna of Tyrus ''Leichenmacher'' The Leichenmacher (German: lit. Corpsemaker), named such by the Belkans for similar reasons as the Witwenmacher of Gorasnaya, is a massive pseudoarachnid creature distantly related to the Witwenmacher. The common ancestor of the Witwenmacher and Leichenmacher was used as a beast of burden by the Chimaeran/Locust precursor race, and large numbers of the creatures were introduced to Tyrus; they were later turned into war beasts by the first-generation Locusts during the failed Shu'ulathoi invasion of Tyrus, where they surprisingly acquitted themselves quite well in combat. The Belkan colonists who settled Tyrus in the mid-29th century quickly learned not to engage Corpsemakers without combined arms support. Humanist Union Cobalt Pseudowasp *Elysion (origin) The cobalt pseudowasp is a solitary predator bearing some resemblance to the Terran wasp. Roughly the size of a beagle, the cobalt pseudowasp is an aggressive eight-legged, four-winged predator identified by its bright orange wings and metallic blue body. The pseudowasp's sting is painful and poisonous; effects include hallucinations, uncontrollable seizures, paralysis, and eventually death if untreated. The pseudowasp lays its eggs in the corpses of victims; the larvae use the remains (and other larvae) as a food source prior to metamorphosis into the adult form. Pseudowasps are found in Elysion's jungle mountain ranges; their dwellings are usually situated in isolated rocky outcroppings and are made of a paper-like substance. Interstellar Union of Worlds Ceiling Cat *Nova Miratia (origin) The ceiling cat is a climbing cat that has adapted to an urban environment over thousands of years. Electromagnetic Cat *Verdance (origin) The electromagnetic cat technically isn't actually a feline, but closely resembles one. They have electrical organs like an electric eel and use them to paralyze small animals in their grip. Fossil record indicates a number of self-electrocution incidents in the electromagnetic cat's past; this species may have had some trouble being adapted to operate in wild conditions. Field Troll *Nova Miratia (origin) The field troll is a bipedal lizard-like creature that is so named for its propensity to throw feces at prey in order to provoke it into chasing it into a trap. Field trolls are notoriously intelligent creatures, possessing the intellectual capacity to fashion simple flint tools, create pit traps, and build palisade walls from sharpened sticks. Ginormous Shitbird *Nova Miratia (origin) The ginormous shitbird is an enormous winged creature with lizard-like skin capable of spitting a napalm-like substance. It was named because it was a right bitch to do away with when it was first discovered. Miratian Army Ant *Nova Terra (origin) *Nova Miratia The Miratian army ant is a remarkably resilient species of ant that somehow survived the interstellar journey to Nova Miratia. Much to the bewilderment of biologists everywhere, it is known for building above ground nests in the shape of inverted pyramids. Of all species of ant on either Earth or Nova Terra, the Miratian army ant is one of the fastest nest-builders, an evolved response to the inevitable destruction of its nests whenever the wind kicks up. Contrary to popular belief, the Miratian Army Ant is neither a species of army ant nor was it first discovered in Miratia. Monorail Cat *Nova Terra (origin) *Nova Miratia The monorail cat is adorable little cat often found near railways and almost as often found as a little red smear on the underside of a railcar. Biologists assert that the species survives because of its incredibly high birth rate. Motherfucking Snake *Nova Miratia (origin) The motherfucking snake is a python-sized species of snake that is strangely attracted to baggage compartments of vehicles of all types. Shitbat *Nova Terra (origin) The shitbat is not to be confused with "the batshit," a small beetle that imitates shitbat shit. Shitbear *Nova Terra (origin) Shitbird *Nova Terra (origin) Steam Cat *Verdance (origin) Much more reliable than the electromagnetic cat. Whiny Sniveling Cockgoblin *Nova Miratia (origin) The whiny sniveling cockgoblin is hairless primate possessed of the unfortunate ability to communicate through incredibly obnoxious whining sounds. Like a parrot, it can mimic human speech, but this is almost inevitably discouraged. Steam Cat *Nova Miratia (origin) Time Fly *Nova Terra (origin) Otherwise identical to a terran gnat, the time fly's internal clock operates on a 12-hour cycle regardless of latitude or time of year. Thus, it can be used as a rudimentary indicator of the time, since swarms of them can always be found at approximately 6 AM and 6 PM. Nova Atlantean Commonwealth Antifreeze Plants *Darwinia (origin) Antifreeze plants are native to Darwinia's northern and southern polar regions. These plants are remarkable for their effiecieny in processing sunlight and their ability to grow even in a polar winter when the termperature routinely falls below -30 Degrees celcius. This is because their internal chemistry includes a form of chemical antifreeze. Antifreeze plants range from a few centimeters across to trees that can grow up to thirty meters tall. Brush Nibbler *Nova Atlantis (origin) A species of rabbit-sized herbivores native to Nova Atlantis, Brush Nibblers are well known for being incredibly adorable by human standards. As such, Brush Nibblers are often kept as pets, despite their unusual tendency to steel socks, dishrags, and other bits of cloth at any opportunity and make nests out of them. Dunerunner *Nova Australia (origin) The Dunerunner is a desert-dwelling predator native to Nova Australia. It is hexapedal with two sets of three legs, a slender build and a long neck ending in a head which has a set of powerful jaws with a poisonous bite. Dunerunners work in small packs and are well known for their stamina and their ability to take down even two-tonne Lardbacks by bleeding them to death. Iceskink *Darwinia (origin) Native to Darwinia's southern polar regions, the Iceskink is a meter-long white creature which looks vaugely lizardlike. Iceskinks have blubber for insulation, can swim remarkably well, have a digestive system which can stomach an amazing variety of food, and can move suprisingly fast. Iceskinks are well known for being able to thrive even in cold forests of antifreeze trees. Machine Life of Machina *Machina/Rust (origin) Although some would dispute this on technical grounds, the planet Machina has developed a distinct ecosystem in the last six hundred years. Located in the Yamato Sector, Machina (originally known as Rust) is an inhospitable radioactive planet that has been written off by local and Commonwealth authorities even for long-term terraforming projects. Only a couple of minor attempts were made at developing mining stations on its hot and barren surface during the Barbarian Wars by Barbarian captains seeking status; manned by slave labor, these colonies were quickly abandoned after the final defeat of the Barbarians. In 2830, a team of eccentric engineers and students went down to the surface of Rust and prepared an experiment using a specially engineered nanotechnological machine. This machine, which vaguely resembled a flowering plant, was composed of a metal and ceramic bulb about 30 cm tall and 15 cm wide at the base containing a capacitor and set of specialized foundry modules, with a short metal stalk extending a further 30 cm out of the bulb's top with a combination solar panel/windmill (which could be retracted and folded up in case of sandstorms) and a number of rootlike tendrils going from the bottom of the bulb into the soil, which could search for metals and other usable materials from the local sand and rock. When it gained a significant amount of power and raw materials, the bulb would release small pinwheel-like devices, which would in turn fly out a short distance away and grow into close replicas of their parents, with some small variation in design due to a set of specialized mutation programs. Several of these machines were seeded on Rust's surface by the engineering team. This first experiment was a success, creating expanding colonies of these plant-like machines in a few valleys on Rust. A couple of years later, fueled by public interest and using the results of their previous research, a second set of experiments was carried by the team involving a symbiotic variant of the plant machine and a four-wheeled vehicle-like robot capable of self-replication. These mobile units drew power from the stationary ones and could seed replication modules, which they "fed" with scoops of mineral-rich soil the same way a bird would feed its chicks. Several more experiments were made to this effect using multiple variations on the original design, including code splicing (sexual reproduction). Over the 29th century, machine lifeforms began to take over Rust and establish functional ecosystems of their own. Today, Machina is largely covered with thick black forests of solar windmill "trees," which form the basis for a number of different ecosystems with various categories of mobile machine lifeforms. The roles of these lifeforms correspond to their organic kin in various ways; some derive energy directly from the solar windmills, while others exhibit predatory behavior and derive their energy from other mobile life. None of these machines have ever exhibited signs of self-awareness or the ability to travel beyond the atmosphere. As a one-of-a-kind world of mechanical life, Machina has become a notable tourist attraction despite its own hostility to organic lifeforms. Treemon *Nova Australia (origin) The Treemon (a shorthand for "Tree Demon") is native to the forests of Nova Australia. A low-built predator averaging about 1.2 meters long and weighing about thirty to fourty kilos, Treemons are naturally sneaky creatures, having matted feathers in which algae grows for camouflage. They are also remarkable for their highly communal nature, as they typically live in groups of up to several hundred individuals. While they don't have much in stamina, they can move suprisingly fast over short distances, mobbing to death creatures using bone-cracking jaws and sharp frontal talons to bring down prey much larger than themselves in terrfying feeding frenzies. To signal themselves, they have a distinct reverberating high-pitched scream. Large predators such as Bunyips and Clawfiends will only prey on Treemons out of desperation as the tables of who's preying on who can change quite quickly. Their only frequent predators are large avians and Boglurks. Like all Nova Australian large-scale land-dwelling vertebratoids, they are functional hermaphrodites. Taming Treemons is possible, if dificult. On several worlds in and outside the commonwealth, imported Treemons have gone feral and have become a major problem for authorities. Other (Planetary) Auroran Dropbear The dropbear is a highly carnivorous arboreal creature that bears a striking resemblance to a terrestrial koala bear, native to the planet Aurore in sector W-5. It is so named for its favored hunting tactic: the dropbear drops from trees, knocking out the prey long enough to open the jugular. Shadow Dragon An endangered species, on their planet the Shadow Dragons are considered living fossils and are the last surviving members of a long-extinct order of dragonoid-creatures - like the Coelacanth and Tuatara of Old Earth. On their home planet, the Shadow Dragons live on an isolated island devoid of any major predators, and thus they have lost their ability to fly - like the dodos of Old Earth. Due to the abundance of easy-to-kill prey, the Shadow Dragons' organs that allow them to breathe fire have also atrophied and instead of producing a spray of highly flammable substances, the Shadow Dragons can only belch out a very foul-smelling methane gas. The arrival of off-world colonizers to their home planet has caused a marked decline of native Shadow Dragon populations, due to over-hunting and the introduction of foreign species, and presently there are only a few thousand Shadow Dragons alive on their home planet and in off-world conservatories. Shadow Dragons are tagged and usually have pre-designated numbers following their given name. Shriekbat Native to the planet Urtraghus, the shriekbat is known for the highly counter-Darwinian habit of launching suicide dive-bombing attacks against intruders. Its name in the native language of the planet's inhabitants can also be translated as "Bizarre Grraaah! Kamikaze Death Flier," where "Grraaah!" is an untranslateable obscenity directed at fate, with an overtone of "WHY, GOD? WHY!?" Shitwolf The shitwolf is notable for crapping everywhere, especially on one's front porch. The feces is known to be pyrophoric, spontaneously igniting after a short time. It is also known for the whining sound it makes, usually when constipated. The flesh has been described as "tastes like shit," and is generally considered inedible to anything with tastebuds. Slavering Gaoogabeast You don't want to know. You really don't want to know... Customarily hunted by large bands with extensive support, preferably in the form of an armored battalion. It is rumored that a Karlack expedition dispatched to assimilate these fearsome creatures ultimately retreated in search of its mommy. This rumor is generally disbelieved by those familiar with the Karlacks, and generally believed by those familiar with the slavering gaoogabeast. Since the native stomping grounds of the Karlacks and the gaoogabeast are well over a thousand light years apart, this results in loud and vigorous arguments between the two factions. Snooter One of the most widespread creatures in the galaxy, the snooter is a greenish-brown six-legged newt-like creature, about 20 cm long with a tapir-like snout and barbels. Snooters were first documented aboard a pirate vessel in 2452 and began to become very common afterwards. Snooters are not related to any known organism, extant or (as far as can be discerned) extinct. Their skin has qualities which makes them hard to detect even with modern sensors, and they are experts at finding areas to hide in the nooks and crannies about starships. Snooters can handle a rather large amount of enviroments, can stomach a large variety of food, and can actively survive on one twentieth the oxygen that most carbon based creatures require; in case of emergency, they can form a protective cocoon around themselves and enter a state of hibernation for up to ten years in hard vacuum. They are a common pest aboard spacecraft and space stations. Thought-Beast The thought-beast is a large omnivore native to the Rao system. These psionic creatures have the ability to sense and amplify fear in their prey. Attempts to expand the population beyond the Kryptonian Empire in the mid-2400s were met with hostility, and these populations were eventually killed by Shepistani expiditionary groups. Other (Space-Dwelling) Space Kraken These creatures bear a superficial resemblance to Earthly molluscs. Theories into their origin abound; they definitely predate the beginning of human spaceflight. Their unusual biology almost requires that they be the product of intelligent design. Some suspect them of being an offshoot of the Karlacks or some other similar but long-forgotten organic-hegemonizing swarm, but they show no signs of hive-mind behavior. There are many species of space kraken, ranging in size from the merely large (tens of meters in adult size) to colossal superluminal beasts several kilometers in scale, sometimes tens of kilometers. Many of the larger species have the innate ability to travel through hyperspace or under Heim-drive analogues, along with diverse other exotic capabilities that are often poorly documented. Space kraken are known for their bad habit of attempting to prey upon or mate with starships they encounter, usually with dramatic results. Several species have been driven to near-extinction, or simply wiped out, as a result of this. Examples include the Nukophilic Glooblbeasts of what is now Shepistani space; attracted to fission byproducts, these creatures tended to harass Shepistani military concentrations and industrial facilities, which the Shepistanis initially ignored until they grew sufficiently irate to wipe out the entire species using the famed Interstellar Nuclear Squid-Zapper systems of the 32nd century. Small space kraken are usually not much of a threat to shipping, but the larger specimens are often capable of tangling with cruiser or battlecruiser-class starships and winning. It is rumored that the recently introduced shoal-dwelling civilization calling itself the "Lost" has learned how to tame some of the larger space kraken, and uses armed and armored specimens as powerful engines of war.